The God of Death Victorious Again
by Shini
Summary: This is a very light PG-13, but I'm being cautious...Deathfic, Duo's POV.. *sighs* poor Duo. He's the only MS pilot left! *Shini, what have you done now?* ^_^ R&R!


Ok. This was one of my first deathfics, bear with me, I think that it is kinda sad. Trowa's Vow follows, I anticipate one for each of the Gundam pilots, but it is hard to write these things… 'S all weird. Please R&R, it means a lot to me! (I only got, like, three reviews on my earlier posting.) And so, it begins. ^_^

The God of Death Victorious

I cry for you, and for myself,

For you, because you love a traitor, and I have been cast aside,

But I weep for myself because I cannot take it any longer.

Yeah, when you cry out for help I won't be there,

When they choke the life out of you, well, time's up,

Just remember the infamous Gundam pilots you tried to kill,

We warned you, but you are now too late.

You have tried to kill me many times, but, well, I got over it,

But when you killed the other four, and set me in a prison,

Yeah, that's where I draw the line. 

I'm the only one alive, and I saw everyone die.

Trowa was the first to go. He was staying undercover when Quatre was discovered. 

Before we knew it, they had the place surrounded. I was right next door.

Noise filled the air, and, quite suddenly, we were in a firefight. 

Trowa was badly injured, and he begged me to die, imploring me to not let him get caught. 

Well, I cursed and shot furiously, but there was no time left. 

Grabbing what was left of Quatre, I slit Trowa's throat and ran.

He would have wanted it that way. 

I will never forget the way he looked at me, the way Quatre sat recovering for days with no hope in his eyes, just a dull shell. 

I will never forget the way I had to peek around every corner before crossing, 

or hide in telephone booths and bathrooms at the first sign of suspicion. 

I remember how one day Quatre just wouldn't get up, and lay there for a full day, absorbing all my kicking and cursing. 

I was so afraid Oz would come.

But fortune came my way again, and Quatre quickly returned to normal.

Little did I know.

He went out one night for a walk and never came beck.

That was the night that Oz blew up, and the sky turned red.

Who would have known that our dear little angelic Quatre would willingly kill 

himself and a million others in one strike?

I should have known. 

Heero finally blew himself up, took out another base. Great. Good for him.

I'm not that crazy, so I tried to link up with Wufei. We make a good pair.

Next day, saw him on TV, bet now they're comin' for me.

One look in his eyes and I knew he was gone.

But, I, I just had to continue on.

I can handle death just fine.

You see, I'm the God of Death..

Sat with the TV on and saw the news.

Saw my picture on the set,

Said I hadn't died yet.

Offered a reward no one could turn down.

As long as I was found alive.

Thought back on everyone's death

Hit me like a thunderbolt.

They're all dead!

They all died.

I'm all that's left!

So I came up with a foolproof plan.

Kill the enemy, then kill myself.

I'll keep the guys company down there. 

Yet, I wonder who will continue our work?

No time to think, kill them all.

Desperate shots at midnight,

My targets found their mark,

But I got caught, and locked away, alive and infuriated, 

Shattering the night with my screams, in the cell.

Where I almost died before.

Where even now I am waiting for the populace to cheer my death,

Well, I won't give you the satisfaction you so righteously think you deserve.

When you come to kill me, I'll already be gone.

Ah, well. I never wanted a fancy funeral,

Just the satisfaction of dying in battle, 

So I'm about to make a final strike.

Found a piece of sharpened metal in my cell,

Plan to dull the edge a little,

Won't hurt that much,

I've done worse to the enemy.

Yeah, all they say is that it takes the will,

Well, by the fire in my eyes, and my bared wrists,

I scream out a final challenge to the enemy,

" Oz, , Die!!!"

I slit my prison guard's throat immediately, and stare into his glazing eyes, whispering.

"Tell the devil the God of Death sent you!"

I yell to the others who come as I shove his carcass into their astonished faces.

"A present from the God of Death!"

I slash the jagged edge through my wrists, gasping in pain.

Crimson stains my black clothes, and I begin to slowly falter,

Drop the shard as people begin to fill the cell.

Voices begin to buzz as my hearing blurs.

Their faces tilt oddly, and I realize I have fallen to the ground.

There is no noise, there is no pain.

Damn, if I had known it would be this peaceful to die, I would have followed Heero's example years ago.

I can still barely see the outlines of people,

I see one rush up, and cradle my head in her arms.

"Duo?" She whispers, and I feel a wet drop on my face. God, I'll miss her.

"Hilde." I summon up the last of my strength. "For my sake, don't let them win. Kill them all."

I was never any good at goodbyes. I shut my eyes tight so she can't feel the tears start.

Of all the people I knew, only this angel of light ties me here.

I open my eyes again and whisper to her, lightly.

I know she understands, because I can feel her draw me close, as she whispers that she loves me, and her face comes into focus one last time before everything goes white and hazy.

I smile, sadly. My breathing has slowed, and I can feel nothing. I take my last breath and say.

"The god of death may die, but he has surely won the day."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The End

Deathfic, major angst, I know. Disclaimer: Don't own GW, commend me to those who do. I believe this may be posted under a former inaccessible author name, so I re-post! R&R! Thanks a lot! (For putting up with me) Ja Mata Ne! 

Shini


End file.
